


Maiden and her Saviour

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Breeding, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Large Cock, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: Ever since she was saved by the Knight, Bretta has fantasized about them. She never imagined her fantasies will become real.
Relationships: Bretta/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Maiden and her Saviour

" _White Wanderer...don't be shy....cold outside....bed is soft..._ "

Ghost was not surprised by Bretta's dream thoughts. After all, her room was filled with plushies made in the vessel's image, and a large portrait of them hanged over the beetle's bed. Ghost was actually quite impressed by how well made they were. They made a mental note to introduce Bretta to Sheo at some point in the future.

But right now, Ghost couldn't help but think that her offer, dreamborn as it was, sounded very appealing. The cold was never really an issue for the knight, their void body was naturally chilly, but the prospect of a soft bed was wonderful. They tucked the Dreamnail away and hopped up onto the bed, snuggling up to the sleeping beetle girl. She was a bit taller than Ghost, and almost twice as wide as them, so unfortunately they were unable to hug her. Still, being so close to her was very comforting.

Ghost wasn't sure how long they've laid in bed with Bretta before the beetle girl woke up. She stirred for a bit, rolling over onto her back. Ghost stood up on the bed and watched as her eyes slowly opened, the drowsiness slowly fading away as she sat up on the bed. At first, she seemed unaware of the vessel's presence, letting out a small yawn and looking around the room. Then, her eyes landed on Ghost, and she froze.

She looked at the vessel. A thousand thoughts went through her mind at once, colliding and bouncing around in her brain so much that she couldn't express even one of them. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat seemed to tighten the moment she tried to speak. She literally just dreamed about something like this happening, but she was in no way prepared for the dream to become a reality. A blush spread over her entire face, embarrassment and excitement mixing together in an emotion that Bretta couldn't even begin to understand.

Ghost thought it was adorable. It reminded of the time they sat next to her on the bench, though now they were in private. They reached out and grabbed one of Bretta's arms. She shivered as Ghost's cold hand wrapped around her claw, but made no move to pull it away from their grasp. Her blush deepened and she let out a small whimper.

For a few moments, they simply stood like that. Bretta was taking deep breaths, shifting from side to side on the bed. She slowly regained her calm, at least enough to actually speak.

"Thank you... for visiting... me." She said, looking off to the side. Her gaze landed on the large plushie that laid on the bed, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassment flare up again. "After you saved me, I grew... attached, to your image. It makes me feel... safe. Loved even." She said, shuffling closer closer to Ghost. "Sorry, it's just... I've dreamt of having someone like you. A knight in shining armor, a savior." She said.

This time, it was Ghost who edged closer to her. Bretta's words made them feel all fuzzy inside. They couldn't quite put their finger on what the feeling was, but it felt good. They looked at Bretta and took their hand off of hers. Before the beetle could be disappointed, Ghost pulled her into a hug, their arms wrapping around her neck to the best of their abilities.

Bretta's mind stopped. She never imagined she would ever embrace her White Saviour, let alone that they would've been the one to embrace her. She realized that this was a one time opportunity, and decided to strike. She wrapped her arms around them and squeezed them tightly, a small squee escaping her mouth. Ghost was almost certain she would've crushed a normal bug.

The embrace was long and passionate. Bretta poured her heart out, showering Ghost with compliments, speaking so fast that the vessel could barely follow her. They could pick out bits and pieces of her words, most of them praise about how handsome and brave they were, and how thankful she was that they saved her.

Ghost leaned deeper into the hug. They've never been praised like that before. They've gotten compliments before, plenty, but never anything like this. A fuzzy warm feeling began to build up in them. It was a wonderful feeling, unfamiliar to the vessel yet more than welcomed.

Bretta shuddered as Ghost grabbed the side of her head. The pitch black void of their body was so cold, yet the simple fact that it was them touching her made Bretta feel so hot. The knight looked at Bretta, that pale visage that the beetle fell in love with now right in front of her. The vessel had no mouth, so much to Ghost's sadness they were unable to kiss Bretta. Instead, they simply leaned forward and touched their forehead to hers. It was an awkward gesture, but it was still romantic enough to make Bretta squeal in excitement.

"Ah, this is too much!" She said, letting out a long sigh that seemed to be filled with both pleasure and frustration at the same time. She crossed her legs together, and Ghost's attention was drawn downwards. There was a large, dark patch beneath Bretta. The knight looked at it for a few moments, trying to understand where something like that could've come from.

They looked back at Bretta, their head slightly cocked to one side. The beetle girl's face was once again covered by a deep blush, and she averted her gaze away from them. Something clicked to Ghost. Bretta was aroused. The physical contact with her saviour was simply to much, as she herself said. Ghost became flustered too, and were somewhat relieved that their mask couldn't show that. Ghost took a small step back, enough to put some space between themselves and Bretta but not enough to make her think they were going to leave.

The two of them sat in an awkward silence for what felt like hours, though it was more then likely only a minute or two. Bretta took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Ghost. She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. She put one of her claws on her chest and took a couple more breaths. "Do you... wish to... to... mate with me?" She asked.

It was Ghost's time to cross their legs to hide their arousal. Bretta's words triggered something in them. As soon as she finished her sentence, Ghost couldn't control their body. From between their legs slithered out a long tendril, thick at the base and slowly tapering off to a rounded tip. Bretta looked at it, her eyes going wide as her mind was almost completely overtaken by arousal. She reached out and brushed the side of her claw against the top of Ghost's member. The knight's body shook, the void shivering beneath their shell.

Bretta leaned forward, bringing her face close to Ghost's member. Her eyes were filled to the brim with lust and love. She looked up at the knight. They nodded, her gaze telling them what she wanted to ask. She opened her mouth and slowly slid Ghost's member inside. The small vessel almost fell backwards from the sudden and overwhelming pleasure.

They slowly pushed their hips forward, shuddering as their length was buried deeper and deeper into the beetle girl's mouth. The feeling of their member in her mouth was a strange one for Bretta. It was cold and slimy, and felt like it wasn't quite solid. Bretta briefly wondered if this was how all phalluses are, as her experience with them was limited to reading descriptions in erotic stories. She quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing her attention on making her White Saviour feel good.

She pushed her head forward, taking as much of Ghost's member inside of her until the tip slid into her throat and she began to gag. She pulled her head back slightly and took a small breath. She began to gently suck on the tendril, pressing her mandibles on the top and bottom part of it. Ghost grabbed onto Bretta's back for support, their legs buckling from the pleasure. They fell to their knees on the bed, doubling over onto Bretta. A series of small noises came out of them, like air being pushed through a narrow tube. It took Bretta a moment to realize that Ghost was breathing deeply.

Ghost pulled their hips back a bit and began slowly pumping their pseudo-cock in and out of Bretta's mouth. The sensation was incredible. Ghost never wanted it to stop. They wanted this pleasure to last forever. But it wasn't long until they felt their orgasm approaching. It was like a tightness in their member that was released explosively when they came. Bretta felt Ghost throb in her mouth and felt them spurt their cum inside of her. It was almost sweet tasting, and Bretta eagerly gulped it all down.

Bretta pulled her mouth off Ghost's cock as the last bit of cum spurted out. She sat back up, taking a few deep breaths. "I hope you enjoyed that." She said. Ghost nodded enthusiastically. Bretta smiled, then she laid down on her side, lifting up one of her legs to reveal her pussy. Her slit was so wet that it glistened in the soft light of the lumafly lantern hanging from the ceiling. Ghost walked over to Bretta and sat between her legs, their member still erect even after cumming. They pressed the tip against the opening of her pussy, the beetle girl drawing in a sharp breath. Ghost looked at her, and she simply nodded. They pushed their hips forward, parting open the lips of her pussy and burying their member inside.

Ghost stopped and gripped Bretta's legs, taking a few deep breaths to stop themselves from cumming immediately. The beetle girl didn't have that sort of precaution, and she let out a loud moan as she came, her body shaking as her juices squirted out and covered Ghost's hips. "Oh gods, I'm sorry, it just felt to-" Her words were cut off when the knight thrusted forward sharply, and instead she let out a groan of pleasure that seemed to shake the bed.

Ghost wrapped their arms around her raised leg and began slowly fucking her. The pleasure was far greater than the one they got from Bretta's mouth, each thrust putting them right at the edge of orgasm. It was the best feeling they have ever experienced, and the same could be said for Bretta. Every single one of her fantasies were coming true. She had spent several lonely nights fantasizing about this exact scenario, pleasuring herself while imagining her saviour taking her.

"Yes! Oh, White Wanderer, breed me! Cum in me and give me your brood!" She yelled out, another orgasm rolling over her. Ghost began thrusting wildly, slamming their member in and out of her pussy as they felt that tightness beginning to build up once again. They gave one last push, burying themselves all the way inside of Bretta. Their member throbbed and twitched before releasing, a flood of warm, thick cum exploding from the tip and filling up Bretta's womb, sending the beetle girl into another orgasm. It was a long moment of absolute bliss for both of them.

As their orgasm subsided, Ghost fell backwards onto the bed, every bit of energy drained from their body. They managed to crawl over to Bretta, laying down next to the similarly exhausted beetle. She looked at them, a smile gracing her lips. "I love you." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. The knight stood by her side for a while, until they regained enough energy to move again. They hopped off the bed and stretched a bit.

Before leaving, they went over to Bretta's bed and fetched a blank stone tablet off of it. Using the tip of their nail, they scratched " _I love you too._ " into the tablet, putting it next to the bed so that Bretta might see it when she woke up.

They gave her one more look before exiting her little hut.


End file.
